


Broken Armor

by bengisuus



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cathar, Drabble, F/M, Longer, Mandalorian, Reunions, Well - Freeform, not sure what to tag, uhh, yup now its happy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengisuus/pseuds/bengisuus
Summary: It’s so tragic it’s funny, Berra thought...I did it.I finally broke Torian. Poor man.





	Broken Armor

I hate this...Who even invented the sand, Berra thought brushing the never-ending stream of it out of her fur. It somehow got in everywhere, stuck on her face despite the helmet, settled on the fluffier parts of her neck and jaw. Stubbornly clinging to her skin.

But it also gave her something to do with her hands in the heavy silence of the tent and it was more than welcome. 

 

Torian had been sitting on the bed ever since they came in, silent and watchful. Only voice slight clinging of the metal plates as he took his armor off. It reminded her of almost a decade ago when they first started trooping together. He was very silent then, a silence that came from learned stoicism. 

 

After all once enough people disregarded what you said, words started meaning little. Berra knew what it was like...Back when she was younger, much younger people cared not much for what she had to say. They thought she was brash and angry and brutish not more than a violent beast..-even for Mandalorian standards. Maybe they were right maybe not but it taught her to be louder..-the same demeanor with different reasons had made him a stoic, quiet man.

 

Unlike that time that seemed years ago though, the silent way he held himself at the moment told a different thing to Berra. It was more like he was trying to contain himself from speaking. To not make more damage to their already fractured marriage. Berra knew he was angry from that little angry burst he had on their way to the Mandalore’s tent. 

 

Then he had hastily apologized and got quiet again. 

 

Thankfully he did have a private place to stay...the privilege of being a chieftain of his clan. Berra wasn't even sure how many people he had following him..- if any but she was sure this wasn't an appropriate question in the tentative peace they managed to settle between them.. 'oh hey darling...so...did everyone die? or the last of his clan just a figure of speech?' 

 

They were both angry at each other for unreasonable, irrational reasons.

 

Both had expected the impossible from the other and eventually got disappointed. It’s actually similar, Berra realized she had hoped Torian would save her from Arcann despite the odds and Torian had hoped she would come back from death...every single day for the five years. Because after all, she could do anything, she had promised to never leave him and Torian believed Berra would never break her promises. Especially to him.

 

Apparently not.

 

When the silence became too much Berra turned around and at the same time Torian spoke up, 

 

‘‘What happened to the armor?’’

 

For a moment Berra didn’t understand...Armor..armor..armor..which armor..Then she remembered the armor at once. It's significance. The chestguard Torian had gifted her in the first month of their marriage. The one with his clan sigil. 

 

Also, the one currently sitting in her room with a big hole in the middle of it.

 

How symbolic.

 

‘’It got broken,’‘ Berra said and she had nothing else to say. Couldn’t she have it fixed? Probably. She only hoped Torian didn’t read much into it but from the expression on his face, it seemed like he was already coming up with reasons of his own. Probably betrayal and unfaithfulness

 

Well, he’s not so much further from the truth.

 

‘‘Broken?’ he said in an unbelieving voice ‘’It was made of beskar.’’

 

Berra shrugged and just took off the top part of her suit.Better if he just sees it for himself. Surprisingly she also found herself happy at the prospect of shocking him. ‘’ I fought Arcann..-the emperor and he impaled me with his lightsaber...It turns out even beskar can’t hold that much heat.’’ Torian stared at her torso, attentively for a while. Berra knew she looked the same..-more or less. At least the lightsaber scar didn’t show her bones anymore. 

 

‘‘He’s dead.’‘ 

 

Berra had to laugh at the simplicity of the sentence. 

 

He probably had not even thought it through. It was just the first thing that came to his mind. But it was such a nostalgic thing to say. Something his 18-year-old self would think. Not this...experienced warrior in front of her. And suddenly they were laughing together. The absurdity, raw ridiculousness of the situation making them cackle madly. There was nothing humorous. It’s so tragic it’s funny, Berra thought...I did it.I finally broke Torian. Poor man.

 

‘Sorry.’ Torian blurted out again when their laughter died down in a comfortable silence and she was perched on his knees. ‘‘ I know,’’ Berra said. ‘’So am I.’‘

 

And just as Torian tentatively placed his arms around her she turned to him and asked in her most innocent voice; ‘’Dou you think it could be fixed? The armor? You made it after all...’’ He smiled sincerely for the first time that day. A smile that reminded him of their most early days and the days she thought she was just the luckiest woman in the galaxy.

 

‘’Definitely.’‘

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again !! thanks for reading kırık zırh means broken armor in turkish ^^ i love readin your comments so please give me feedback :)


End file.
